


Jesus, Clay

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [28]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader
Series: For the Kids [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 4





	Jesus, Clay

After you’d fed Logan, you went to help Oliver with the dishes. “I noticed you looked a bit...panicked at the mention of the holidays. Wanna talk about it?” He asked gently. 

You bit your lip before looking up at him. “You...you won’t want a huge wedding, right?” You asked.

He looked at you. “Define huge for you.” He said gently. 

"Uh, anything more than close friends and family?" You chuckled. "I just don't want like a bunch of people that aren't close to us there for something special." You shrugged a shoulder. 

He nodded. “Whatever my bride wants.” He smiled. "I don't mind small. I promise." He kissed you softly.

You sighed in relief and kissed him back lovingly. You appreciated how he cared about what you wanted. You would have tried to push through a bigger wedding, because you were so used to doing everything everyone else wanted. It was a hard thing to break. 

He held you close, rubbing your back. “And, we can take our time planning.” He assured you, his forehead on yours. 

You smiled softly. “Thank you. That means so much.” You hugged him close. "I think maybe plan for when Logan is a couple years old? Or so? So we know he'll be walking, and I won't be such a nervous mom leaving him for a honeymoon?"

He nodded. “That sounds perfect.” He agreed, looking forward to that day already. "You'll be a beautiful bride." He wondered if you had pictures of your wedding with Mark, but was not about to ask. He'd never seen any, so he doubted it. "What's the first step in planning a wedding?" He asked, looking adorable.

"I...don't know…" You admitted. “I know how to get married by the court. That’s all.” You said honestly. "That's fast, and fairly cheap."

“Beautiful, I don’t do cheap.” He smiled. “Never have. Well, maybe when on the island, but that was more ‘costs nothing but requires hard work’.” He teased.

You smiled and kissed his chin. “It is your wedding, too, so don’t worry about having ideas.” You said easily. “And you have my ‘permission’ to go to a strip club with Tommy for your bachelor party.” You teased him gently.

He laughed. “Don’t let Tommy hear that.” He twirled you. “Or he’ll be planning that as long as we’re planning our wedding!” 

You giggled. “I just want you to have fun before you’re stuck with me.” Your tone was light, but you truly felt that way. That he would be tied down with a wife and three kids in a couple years. 

He smiled but it fell slightly. “Stuck isn’t the right word. Lucky is. You’re my best friend.” He said softly. “Best friend I’ve ever had.” He kissed your nose. “I’m so excited to be your partner.” He held you close. “Can I make the honeymoon a surprise for you?” He asked shyly.

You smiled widely. “Of course.” You could tell he was really hoping you’d agree. “I’m excited to see what your mind comes up with.”

“It’ll be the best!” He smiled. “I promise. And I won’t go over the top.” He assured you just as Logan started to fuss. “Perfect timing.” He chuckled.

You smiled softly and went to get him, fixing yourself with ease to feed him. You hummed gently as you watched him. “Love you, handsome.” You whispered. You were glad that he had Oliver's last name, and not Mark's. It meant the world to you that Oliver took over a father’s role. You felt your kids were the luckiest kids in the world. 

Oliver rubbed your shoulders once he was done and kissed your head. "I'll never get tired of this."

“I hope not.” You smiled. Looking up at him, you felt at peace. 

He crouched to move and play with his little foot. "Maybe when he's a couple months old we can have my mom watch the kids and go on a double date with Laurel and Tommy?" 

You smiled and nodded. “That would be fun.” You agreed. "Wonder when he's gonna propose, actually." You chuckled 

“Somewhere just the two of them.” He smiled. “I’m sure he’ll tell us first. He’ll be so excited that he won’t be able to stop himself.”

“He does suck at keeping secrets from us.” You giggled. “Not that I would mind being told that. I love them together.” You admitted.

“Me, too. They’re great.” He smiled and played with your hair as he stood. 

"Where are you off to?" You looked up at him. 

“Want me to stay?” He grinned. "Because I have no objections."

“You know I do.” You smiled. “But duty calls?” You figured he had things to do for the company, or the club. 

“I should stop in, yeah. But maybe tonight.” He squeezed your shoulder. “Want to go cuddle?” He offered. As if on cue, he heard the kids playing. "Wait, no, kids are up." He chuckled.

You made a noise. “Awe.” You said playfully. "Wanna have a family cuddle and movie after dinner?" 

“Sure.” He smiled, agreeing easily. “I can’t wait for Logan to be able to watch them with us.” He beamed, moving to kiss the top of his son’s head. 

“It’s a cute age when they start to be a little human.” You giggled. “I love when their little personalities really start to show.”

“That’s when the cute sass came out of Mags?” He chuckled. “Because, I’m not gonna lie, I can’t see her being any other way.”

“That is. Her looks were hilarious.” You smiled. "Imagine her, as a toddler, trying to glare." You told him. "Cutest little glares ever." 

“I’d struggle not to laugh every time.” He smiled. “Wonder what this little guy will be like.” He chuckled. “I’m excited.” 

You beamed at him lovingly. “I’m excited that you’re excited.” You honestly had no idea how you would have made it through your pregnancy without Laurel, Tommy, and most of all, Oliver. You don’t think you could have. Or if you would have even been able to go through with it. Had you been in any other circumstances, you likely would have gone to a clinic.

“You’re zoning out again.” He kissed your cheek. “Something on your mind?” He asked, rubbing over your back. 

“Just thankful I had you guys through these past nine months.” You told him, leaving out the darker parts of your thoughts. “I see myself as lucky.”

He smiled. “We love you so much.” He leaned down and kissed you. “Although, I admit that as much as I love Logan, I’ll always wish our first time didn’t end in the hospital.” He teased. 

You blushed brightly. “Me, too.” You admitted. “We’ll have another ‘first time’, though, technically. Once I’m healed.”

“Can’t wait.” He winked at you. 

* * *

You were packing up lunches for each of the kids while Oliver burped Logan in the kitchen. “Tomorrow’s his eight week checkup.” You reminded him.

“Took three hours off for it.” He smiled. "Thought I'd treat you to lunch after." He told you. "Is your appointment at the same time, or do you go back?" 

"Same time." You smiled. "I'll be getting my prescription for birth control tomorrow, and getting the 'all clear'." You said shyly. You'd need to budget in the prescription since you weren't working. 

He gasped playfully. “The all clear? I had no idea.” He smirked. “Good thing Tommy and Laurel are babysitting.” He flirted, getting up to move closer. “Surprise.” He kissed your cheek. “No rush, though.” He added sweetly. He didn’t want you to think you had to have sex now that you were getting cleared to. “We can sleep soundly if you want.” 

Hearing that made you melt. “How about we see where the day goes?” You smiled up at him.

“Perfect.” He rubbed Logan’s back before setting him in swing. “Any requests for lunch?” He asked.

“A salad?” You asked. “Maybe some leftover chicken from last night.” You suggested. “So it doesn’t go bad or anything.” 

He chuckled. “I meant I wanted to take you out for lunch.”

You blushed brightly. “Oh.” You cleared your throat. “Italian?” You shrugged. 

“Okay.” He grinned, enjoying your flush. “And I talked to mom about watching the kids in a couple weeks, so we can go on that double date with Laurel and Tommy. She is very excited about that.”

“Hopefully Laurel doesn’t make me go shopping.” You blushed again. “I’m excited for your mom, though.” Moira seemed to light up for the kids, and you were glad that they were getting grandparents.

“You think I’m bad with buying gifts. Wait until you find out what she’s planning.” He said playfully. “You won’t be able to hold her back for the first Christmas as a grandmother.”

You whined. “The Queens.” 

"Hey, you'll be a Queen in a couple years, too." He winked.

“I’ll be an exception.” You stuck your tongue out. "But I'm still excited either way." You blushed. 

“I’d hope so.” He rubbed your back. He found himself trying to picture what dress you'd like, but could never picture something 'you'. He could only imagine how you felt about everything and hoped you never felt overwhelmed. He'd do everything he could to prevent that 

You shook your head. “Marrying you is going to be the best thing ever.” You moved to wrap your arms around him. 

He beamed and kissed you softly. “Maybe we can talk about what we want for our house?” He asked, hopeful. “I’d like it done to get married there, if possible.” 

You bit your lip and nodded. “We can start looking, sure.” You agreed easily. 

He looked excited. “Great.” He looked over the moon. “I’ve been looking at properties.” He admitted. “Both houses and empty lots.” He told you. “Nothing under a handful of acres. I want the kids to have room to play with friends.”

You shook your head. “Super expensive I’m sure?” You rubbed his chest. “You’re going to build them their own little cottage playhouse, too, aren’t you?” You teased.

“Who says I don’t already have the blueprints?” He grinned. “Because I just might.” He teased. “Never know what I do to goof around at work.”

“I’m sure you have plenty.” You nipped his jaw. “Any specifics on your mind?” You asked, curious. “Giving yourself a man cave, Oliver?” You teased.

He hummed. “I should actually.” He nodded. “A place to keep my gear out of the reach of little hands.”

“True.” You smiled. “A place to nap.” You winked. 

Oliver smirked. “I like how you think.” He squeezed you. “I’d also like a room for you. Whatever you want to do with it.” He grinned. “That puts us up to needing 6 rooms so far.” He chuckled. 

“That’s a lot!” You said in surprise. “I don’t need my own room!” You assured him. 

He shook his head. “I was thinking I’d like extra rooms either way. Guest rooms for when Laurel and Tommy come over, maybe a little room for the kids to do their homework.” He shrugged. “And if we decide we want more kids, there’s room. If not, there’s lots of ways to make use of them.” 

You smiled at that. “You’ve really put thought into it.” You complimented. 

“It’s our future.” He beamed. “And I’m so damn excited!” 

You loved that he was so excited. It made your heart happy. “Maggie’s right. You are my prince.”

“All yours.” He held you close. “I was hoping that in a few years I could take us all to Disney for a family vacation?” He asked.

“I’m sure the kids would love that so much.” You smiled. “Clay asked to go a few years back, but there was no way. Even if I had been working, one day there would be insane.”

He nodded. “It is. Even in my eyes.” He chuckled. “And that’s saying something. But, as a once in a while treat for my family...worth it.” He shrugged.

“You’re going to spoil us. As if you haven’t already.” You chuckled. “Just having you spoils me.”

“And if you’re spoiled, I’m happy.” He grinned. 

* * *

Before you knew it, it was Christmas time. Moira was currently getting your opinion on what color of napkins you wanted for Christmas Day lunch. It was very new to you, and you were just now getting over the massive Thanksgiving the month before. “Uh, the red?” 

“They are both red, dear.” She smiled gently. “Cranberry or scarlet?” She held them up. 

You blushed. “They honestly both look the same…” You admitted. “So, that one?” You pointed to the one in her left hand. 

“Yes, I agree.” She hummed. “Matches the stair runner.” She smiled at you. “Thank you for agreeing to help me with this.” She was very happy when you’d caved. “I thought it would be a nice way to spend some time with my future daughter in law.” She beamed. 

You smiled nervously. “I was happy you invited me.” Oliver had the kids at home, making presents for Moira, Thea, and Walter, leaving you alone with Moira. “This…” You motioned around you. “Is very new.” You chuckled lightly. 

“Ah, yes. I’m happy to be teaching you the Queen way.” She grinned. “You’ll be a natural in no time.” 

“To be honest, I’m still learning to even just ‘be’.” You shrugged. You’d gotten better, but you still found yourself with old habits from your marriage. Just the night before, you’d texted Oliver asking permission to buy ice cream. 

She softened. “Understandable.” She said softly. “I am sure Oliver told you I can be overwhelming. So feel free to take breaks.” She chuckled. “I won’t mind. I stopped throwing these parties after they went missing. It was Oliver who got them going again.” She said sadly. 

You felt for her and wanted to try harder now. “When I was ten, my mom died. Those first couple Christmas times without her were hard. Different. Didn’t feel like we should celebrate without her.” 

She smiled softly and nodded. “Yes, I know that feeling too well.” She was hoping that the pair of you could ensure all the kids never lost that Christmas joy. “What was your mother’s name?” She asked.

“Jasmine.” You smiled sadly. “She loved flowers.” You told her. “She almost named me Lily, but my dad wasn’t a fan.”

“It would fit you.” She chuckled softly, rubbing your back. “I bet she was great.” She said gently. “I know I’m not your mother, but you are more than welcome to call me mom.” She told you. “I see you as my daughter already.”

You looked at her with surprise. “Oh, Moira. That’s so sweet of you.” You teared up, opening your arms, silently asking if you could hug her.

She immediately stepped forward and hugged you gently. “I’m so glad to have met you.” She told you. “You and the kids are amazing.” She pulled back after a moment. “Now, next we need to choose the china.”

“There’s choices?” You said shyly. “Not just white?” You asked. 

* * *

“I’m home!” You called out as you walked back into your apartment right before dinner. You could hear Maggie whispering. “Hello?” You giggled. “I’m gonna find you.” You said playfully.

“Shh!” Oliver laughed, clearly under the table with her. You glanced into the living room ‘looking’ for them and smiled at your almost four month old sleeping in his playpen. His fist clutching the arm of his bear. 

“Mommy isn’t good at this game.” Maggie whispered, bursting into giggles when you crouched in front of her. “You founded us!” She crawled out to hug you.

“I did!” You giggled and squeezed her as you stood. “Did you have fun while I was gone?” You kissed her cheek. “Clay playing in his room?” 

“He’s taking a nap.” Oliver nodded. “Hope he isn’t coming down with something.” He stood. “He’s been sleeping longer than Logan.” He said, pecking your lips. “How was my mom?”

“Great. She really welcomed me.” You smiled widely. “Told me I can call her mom if I want.” You chuckled as Maggie reached for Oliver. “I didn’t know there were so many shades of red. She was asking my opinions on napkins and they looked the same. But they weren’t? So I just pointed to one. Which, I guess was the right one.” You shrugged.

“Hey! I did that, too.” He chuckled. “Now I make Thea do it.” He grinned. “There was one year she gave me  _ seven _ shades of green to choose from.” He shook his head. “The same!” He was still not over it. “It was then that I realized why my father had to work those days…” He muttered. 

You smiled gently. “Everyone has their thing.” You giggled. “I’m going to check on Clay, and then I’ll start dinner.”

“Got some chicken thawing.” Oliver smiled. “Was thinking chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn?” He suggested.

“Sounds perfect.” You sighed happily. 

“Daddy’s smart.” Maggie giggled, shocking you both.

Oliver swallowed. “What was that?” He asked, looking at her. She’d always called him ‘Oli’ or ‘Oliver’.

“You’re daddy now!” She cheered. She hugged him tight, kissing his cheek. 

Oliver looked at you, unsure what to do. He swallowed, keeping quiet. “Baby, why don’t you ask Oliver if it’s okay if you call him that?” You asked gently, your stomach turning. He wanted to adopt them, but looked unsure about her calling him that? 

Maggie instantly pouted. “Oh. Is it okay, Oliver?” She asked cutely. 

He had butterflies in his stomach, and tears in his eyes. “I’d be honored.” 

“Yay!” She squeezed him. “I love you!” She squealed. 

You kissed them each on the cheek, thankful that had gone in a positive direction. “Okay, be right back.” You hurried to your son’s room. You hoped he wouldn’t feel warm when you felt him. You sat on the side of his bed and rubbed his back. “Jesus, Clay.” You pulled your hand back with how hot he was. “Clay?” You gently shook him. “Oliver!” You called out. You were worried about him being really sick. Maggie wasn’t even this hot when they brought her to the ER.


End file.
